1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subterranean feeding tubes and fertilizer stakes that are driven into the ground near a plant's roots for the purpose of dispensing chemicals for absorption by the plant roots. More particularly, the present invention relates to reusable subterranean plant feeding tubes and the structure of such plant feeding tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many plants grow better if kept properly fertilized and watered. In nature, outdoor plants are watered by rain and fertilized by the natural decomposition of organic material in the soil. However, as people move into deserts, mountains, beach communities and the like, the natural amounts of rain and the quality of soil may be insufficient to support many types of plants. Additionally, if a plant is planted in a pot, the volume of soil in the pot is typically insufficient to provide the organic materials needed by the plant. It is for these reasons that single-plant fertilizer products have been developed.
Garden fertilizers are typically mixed with water and applied to a plant as the plant is being watered. The problem with such application techniques is that the water carries the fertilizer. Thus, only some of the fertilizer seeps into the ground where it can be absorbed by a plant's roots. Much of the fertilizer runs away with the water spillover. Still more of the fertilizer passes through a pot or seeps below a plant's roots where it cannot be absorbed.
To help keep fertilizer in place, fertilizer has been made into stakes, sticks, and other configurations that can be driven directly into the ground. In this way, the fertilizer remains in close proximity to the roots of the plant and the plant can absorb the fertilizer over a prolonged period of time.
A problem with fertilizer stakes is that they tend to be expensive, as compared to loose fertilizers. Furthermore, a fertilizer stake can only deliver the type of fertilizer contained within that stake. Applications of other chemicals, such as insecticides, fungicides, ph conditioners, and the like must still be applied in the traditional manner.
An alternative to fertilizer stakes is the use of a plant feeder tube. A plant feeder tube is a perforated tube that is driven into the ground near the roots of a plant. The tube is then filled with any desired chemicals, such as fertilizers, pesticides, or the like. The applied chemicals slowly leach out of the holes in the tube, where the chemicals can be absorbed by the roots of the plant. Plant feeder tubes can also be used to directly water a plant. When water is poured into a plant feeder tube, the water flows through the perforations in the plant feeder tube where it can be absorbed by the plant's roots.
A problem associated with prior art plant feeder tubes is that perforations in the tube tend to quickly clog with dirt and roots as the plant feeder tube is driven into the ground. Once the perforations of a plant feeder tube become clogged, the contents of the plant feeder tube have no way to exit. As a result, the plant feeder tube becomes ineffective. It is for this reason that many prior art plant feeder tubes retain their contents under pressure. Using either an elevated reservoir or a watering hose pressure, the contents of the plant feeder tube are maintained at a pressure that is higher than ambient. Accordingly, when the plant feeder tube is driven into the ground, dirt and other debris will be prevented from falling into the tube's perforations. Prior art plant feeder tubes with pressurized interiors are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,758 to Raczkowski, entitled Regulated Automatic Plant Waterer.
The problem associated with pressurized plant feeder tubes is obvious. Either a hose must be connected to the plant feeder tube or the plant feeder tube must have a supply reservoir that is elevated above the ground. Accordingly, such prior art feeder tubes are cumbersome and unsightly.
A need therefore exists for an improved plant feeder tube design that is not pressurized, yet does not clog when driven into the ground. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.